(1) Summary of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved radiofrequency wave generating apparatus which allows fine adjustments of a moveable probe and plate in a cavity confining the wave. In particular the present invention relates to an apparatus wherein micrometers are used to make the fine adjustments of the plate and probe in the cavity.
(2) Prior Art
The basic radiofrequency apparatus are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,507,588 to Asmussen and Root and 4,585,668 and 4,630,566 to Asmussen and Reinhard. These patents describe the creation of disc plasmas in a chamber wherein the mode and tuning of the radiofrequency wave in a cavity around the chamber is controlled by a moveable probe and plate. The problem has been the fine tuning of the probe and the plate.